Megao
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: メガオ(Megao '''; ''Your eyes in Katakana '') |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: '''HOODIEloids MODEL: HOOD-20 or 16x (20th of HOODIEloids series) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'B2~G4' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | See relation character |- | align="center"|AGE |'16(On 2013)' | align="center"|GENRE |'Anything that suits her' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | '-Twitterbot ' '-Blog: The x Files ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'52 kg ' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'katana and blueberry cheesecake' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Sililos Sea / sililosea' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'165 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Sililos Sea / sililosea' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'DeviantART ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'16 august' | align="center"|LIKES |'sweet cakes' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'DeviantART' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | september 1,2012 | align="center"|DISLIKE |'Horror movies, dolls, and girly stuffs' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: She's a bit boyish and carefree type. She has a surname "Oreno('オレノ : 'Target colour)" but she doesn't use it in some reasons. '' |} 'Supplemental Information' : '''Hair color:' Yellow : Eye color: Purple : Headgear(s): : ACT1 > 'white handles Headphones with eyeglasses attached with it : ACT2 '> silver-framed eyeglasses : Nationality/Race: Indonesian-Japanese : Favorite phrase: '"''Give me cheesecake!" '''Related Character *'Kia IzumiKia Izumi '(Chat buddy';close friends)'' * [[Kio Izumi|'''Kio Izumi]] (Crush) *'Akuko Inorine' (Chat buddy) *'Chrisilla Rei '(Friend';Cake lover-mate)'' *Kaon Yuutsuu (Friend)'' *'Fuusaki Kazune '(Friend) *'Usei Nichiko '(Younger sister',' from different mother) : -- *'Karai Minage '(?';Fellow The X File products)'' *'''Meath ''(Male counterpart';'''Fellow The X File products) 'Empat Serangkai' *'Chrisilla Rei' *'Saane' *'HIDEKO ' 'Fellow HOODIEloids' *'LUMI/Rumi ' *'Kuo Amakusa ' *'Utaya Sukene' *'Usagi' *'Mami TJHAN' *'Rara Kimine ' *'Kanon SugarU' *'Kanade Myuzu ' *'Tsuyoi Oto 0701 ' *'Ao Tamashi' *'REVO Otome ' *'Tsuki Nomane ' *'Natsuno Kyou' *'Yuki Samui' *'Shiro Kuma ' *'Rhea Amene ' *'Yoh ' *'KAGEASA' *'Kirei Oheina' *'Ai Ikeda' *'San Hara' *'Mushi' *'Senritsu Luna' 'Voice Configuration' *'''FIXED ACT2 ''(Some samples are fixed and the frq has been re-instalized) :: ''- Flags:'' g+1BRE3c99 'Megao's Genderbend' ' ' Michael(ミ''カエル'as mika-el'') '''Age: 16''(His birthday is same as Megao's.)'' Weight and Height: UNKNOWN;178 cm Character item: 'Meat and a bamboo stick '''Voice Confirguration: '''g+8BRE5c99 '''INFO: '''He's a carefree and an easy going utau. ''Refrence sheet [Link] '''Related Character *'Kia Izumi '(Love interest) *'Megao(Female counterpart)'' *Deyuu! (Friends)'' *'REVO Otome '(Big brother) : ''--'' *'Minage Karai '(Fellow The X File products;Friend) *'Megao '(Fellow The X File products;Female counterpart) 'Facts' '''''Megao's Facts/Additional info: *She's the second utau from sea's utau group, the x files. *Nichiko is megao's younger sister, but she's from different mother. *Megao has a boy-nor-girl voice type. She's mainly used for normal songs exept the girly ones and sometimes she can take the boy's part in dueting with other utau(s). Meath's Facts/Additional info: *He's the third utau from sea's utau group, the x files *His real name is Meath ('ミツ;mitsu') ''but the author wants to pick a stage name for him as michael(ミカエル;Mikaeru, spelled as mika-el).'' *Megao is his female countepart, his voice is taken from megao's fixed ACT2 with g+8BRE5 flag. *He likes to eat grilled meat. 'Usage Clause' *Contact the author first if you want to make something with her such as pairings *You can use her voicebank freely but please CREDIT '''to the author if you created a cover with them. *She is not for '''COMMERCIAL USE *'''DO NOT '''make her to say bad words *Oto editing is allowed, but tell the author first The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice and can be changed by the author, Sililos Sea / sililoseaCategory:HOODIEloidCategory:Single Language UTAUloidsCategory:UTAUloidsCategory:Official Character ProfilesCategory:Voicebanks from IndonesiaCategory:Japanese-Indonesian UtauloidsCategory:Female UTAUloid